Closer Then You Think
by KeiraRizu
Summary: High School A/U. Dean thinks the only person who gets him is his online friend, FallenAngel. Then he meets Castiel, and suddenly he's spending less time online, and more time getting to know the beautiful and broken boy. But what is it that Castiel is hiding? And why does he seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Castiel

Closer Then You Think

Chapter One

Summary: High School A/U. Dean thinks the only person who gets him is his online friend, FallenAngel. Then he meets Castiel, and suddenly he's spending less time online, and more time getting to know the beautiful and broken boy.

WARNINGS/ Parental abuse, drug and alcohol abuse, rape, and hompobia

XxX

"Fuck off, Dad!" Dean cursed as his father threw a beer bottle at him.

"Watch yer mouth boy, or I'll really give you somethin' to bitch about" John Winchester stood from his seat in front of the television, stumbling slightly as he gained his footing.

Dean shifted into a defensive position. "Yeah, I'd hate for you to lumber your drunk ass over and vomit all over me."

John's face twisted in rage and before Dean could move, his father was in front of him, fist in face. Dean stumbled back, hand moving to wipe away the trickle of blood traveling down from his nose. He scoffed. "That the best you got, old man?"

John responded with another crack to the head, causing his son to fall to the floor. Dean spat out some blood, his father hitting him right in the jaw. John loomed over him, disgust on his face. "Look at you- 17 and already goin' nowhere." His foot shot out and struck Dean in the ribs, causing the boy to curl into himself, coughing. "You piece of shit."

Dean laughed painfully. "Well, I always did want to grow up to be like you" That earned him another kick in the stomach.

He moved to strike his son again, when a small voice rang out, "Dad! Leave him alone!" John turned to the stairs to see his youngest son standing there, worry etched on his face.

He looked down at Dean once more, before spitting on him. "Get the fuck out of my sight." And with that he turned his back on the boy, and retreated to the kitchen to get another drink.

Sam ran down the stairs to his brother, helping him up. "C'Mon, lets get you upstairs before he comes back."

Dean glared, but proceeded to limp to the stairs with his brother, grumbling profanities all the way.

As Dean sat on his bed, Sam scrambled to the bathroom to grab the first aide kit. He returned moments later, requesting Dean to remove his shirt.

As Sam began to dress his wounds, Dean moved his hand and ruffled the young boys hair. "Hey, how did you get so good at doing this?"

Sam snorted, moving to wipe Deans lip with a cotton swab. "Cause you get banged up on a daily basis, idiot."

Dean chuckled, and moved to put his shirt back on as Sam retreated back to the bathroom. "I'm sorry, you know," Dean said as his brother returned.

Sam shook his head and sat on his own bed. "Don't be. It's not your fault he gets violent. I just wished you didn't egg him on so much." Sam reached into his book bag and pulled out a textbook.

Dean followed suit, reaching into his bag and pulling out his laptop. He had spent and entire year saving up enough money to buy his baby. He plugged it into the wall, sighing. "I know Sam- I just cant help myself sometimes. He grates on my nerves."

Sam nodded in understanding, and continued studying. Dean smirked at his brown nosing little brother, and turned his attention back to his computer, opening up AIM. As usual, he was greeted by one chat box opening.

_**FallenAngel:** Hello_

Dean smiled brightly as he read the simple message.

_**DemonHunter: **Hey. What's going on?_

_**FallenAngel: **Not much, really. I'm working on my history assignment. Yourself?_

One thing Dean liked about FallenAngel was the fact that he just spoke so… proper. He never conformed to today's slang or Internet speak. It was a nice change to the idiotic speech patterns he was used to.

_**DemonHunter:** Just finished getting patched up. Dad and I had another fight._

_**FallenAngel:** What was he upset about this time?_

_**DemnHunter:** My popcorn was popping too loud. He couldn't hear the game_

_**FallenAngel: **Well if that is not a reason to lose ones temper, I don't know what is._

Dean re-read the post a second time, before snort escaped him.

_**DemonHunter:** Was that a joke? Coming from you? That's rare!_

_**FallenAngel: **Well, I thought I would try it out. You do it often enough._

_**DemonHunter:** Heh, yeah, but I'm a boyish rogue. You're supposed to be the gentleman here._

_**FallenAngel: **Boyish rogue?_

_**DemonHunter: **Yeah, you're not the only one who knows fancy words._

_**FallenAngel: **It seems I am having a bit of an influence on you._

Dean shook his head, chuckling. Sam looked up from his books, quirking an eyebrow. "You know Dean, its kind of creepy how big your smile gets when you are on that thing. Who are you talking to anyways?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Shut up, Sammy. I'm talking to my friend."

Sam leaned forward, a lecherous smile stretching on his face. "A girlfriend?" he sang, drawing out the last word.

Dean threw a sock at him. "Screw off and do your math homework, dork." He turned back to his conversation with FallenAngel.

It had been six months since he started talking to the mysterious stranger. They met through a chat site, one Dean happened to stumble across one day searching for something to do.

The two had barely shared anything with each other then their age and gender, though Dean didn't mind. They shared everything else, and that's all that mattered. FallenAngel knew his family situation, and he was the only one who listened when he complained.

Sometimes Dean wondered what the other boy got out of taking with him. He wasn't well spoken, or into fancy literature, or up to date on recent events. He was the son of a drunken bastard and the schools punching bag.

He tried asking him once, but FallenAngel responded with a flat "You are you. That is enough," then promptly changed the subject.

Dean's eyes flicked to the bottom of his screen and groaned.

_**DemonHunter: **Hate to cut this short, but its hitting 2AM. I'm heading to bed. I'll be on around lunch, catch you if you are on._

_**FallenAngel: **Alright, I will see what I can do. I will speak with you tomorrow. Until then, good night._

_**DemonHunter:** Yeah, you too. Night._

Dean signed out with a sigh, closing it and returning it to his book bag. He removed his pants and crawled under the covers. Luckily tomorrow was Friday, so afterwards he had two uninterrupted days of computer time.

With that thought, he sunk into a deep sleep.

XxX

Dean was awoken by a whack to the head. He shot up to glare at the person who dared disturb his sleep, when he saw his brother standing with his hands on his hips. "Hey bro…" he mumbled, throwing the covers off of himself.

"Don't 'hey bro' me! I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes now! Thanks to you, we are both going to be late!" As Sam lectured, Dean rose from his bed, groggily pulling his pants over his hips, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Give me a minute to brush my teeth and then we can leave." He walked towards the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush.

Sam followed him, leaning against the doorframe. "You know, if you weren't up till all hours of the night talking to your girlfriend, then you'd get a decent nights rest."

Dean glared at him as he scrubbed his teeth lazily. He mumbled a 'fuck you' before he spit in the sink. He did a quick mouth rinse and turned to his brother. "Ready to go, bitch tits?"

Sam stuck his tongue out before turning to grab his stuff. Dean followed him, grabbing his own bag, and traveled down the stairs, snatching his keys off the table. His eyes caught a glimpse of his father sprawled out on the couch and rolled his eyes.

The boys made it out to Dean's car, a '67 Chevy Impala, and as soon as the seat belts were on, Dean sped out of their garage. The drive to school was relatively quiet, aside from Dean's radio blaring Metallica in the background.

As they parked, Dean looked over at Sam. " I'm going to the library for lunch, so can you grab me something from the caf and drop it off?" he asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

Sam nodded, climbing out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah- burger and a coke, right?"

Dean chuckled, nodding, handing Sam his lunch money. The two brothers split ways, and Dean began to hurry to his locker. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying much attention and ended up smacking into in chest of Lucifer Novak.

Dean's eyes traveled up from the quarterback's chest to his face. It held a scowl of disgust, and the taller boy moved to shove Dean away from him. "Watch where you're going, short stack."

Dean snorted. He was never one to back down from a bully- which is what always got him into trouble. "Your right, I should have predicted you were going to be standing right in the middle of the hall. Guess I left my magic ball at home today."

Lucifer glowered down at Dean, lip curling. "Watch your mouth, smartass, or you'll be leaving here with a lot less then your magic balls."

Dean let out a short, mocking laugh. "Oh wow, threats now too? Looks like my morning is compl-" before he could finish his sentence, Lucifer's fist shot out and landed in Dean's stomach. He wheezed, the air being knocked out of him, and he fell onto his knees, coughing.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" Both boys heads turned to see a young man approaching. Dean got to his feet, and noticed the boy was a bit shorter then himself. He had a mess of dark hair, and wore a button up shirt, slacks, and a tie- if Dean didn't know any better, he would have assumed he was a man on his way to work as apposed to a student. He even had a tattered trench coat over his shoulders. Though what really stuck out about the stranger were his eyes- a deep, almost electric blue.

Dean shook his head a bit, surprised at how easy those eyes sucked him in, while the boy turned his attention to the tall jock. "C-Castiel. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home resting?" Lucifer stammered out.

The boy, Castiel, shrugged his shoulders. "I was feeling better today, and thought I would come and spend a day at school." His eyes shifted to look at Dean, expression unchanging. "Are you alright?"

Dean waved a dismissive hand at Castiel. "Don't worry about it, nothing a little ice won't fix."

Castiel seemed satisfied with the answer as he turned back to Lucifer. "Now, I would like you to stop fighting in the halls. Father would be most displeased if he found out you were dismissed from the team for something so juvenile."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and before he could stop himself he asked, "Father? You guys related or something?"

Castiel turned back to him, eyebrows creasing slightly. "I apologize, it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Castiel Novak, and Lucifer is indeed my older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you. " The shorter boy extended his hand, looking expectantly at Dean.

Dean grasped the outstretched hand, shaking in twice before releasing it. "Uh, Dean Winchester. Likewise."

Castiel nodded curtly, and looked back at Lucifer, who was standing awkwardly in silence. "Now with that out of the way, I'm looking for room 107. It seems I have an art class. If you could be so kind as to show me where it is?"

Lucifer shifted, scratching the back of his neck. "I'd love to, but I have gym first period, and I'm already late…" he spoke, eyes downcast. Dean couldn't help but smirk as the tall jock was reduced to an awkward mess. So even the big, tough Lucifer was scared of someone. Though, Dean thought to himself, what could possibly be scary about this little guy?

"Ah, I'll take you. I have art too. C'Mon." Dean motioned the shorter boy to follow him. Castiel gave Lucifer a nod of his head, and followed the other boy.

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and smirked. "Ah, that idiot has no idea what he got himself into…"

XxX

"So…" Dean started, trying to make conversation with his overly stoic companion. "I don't think I've seen you in class before. You just enroll or something?"

Castiel kept his eyes forward, and answered with a curt "no".

Dead tried again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, why are you taking art? You don't seem the artsy type."

"I could say the same about you." Castiel shifted his eyes briefly to Dean in recognition before looking forward once again.

Dean let out a chuckle. "Well you are right about that. Actually, turns out we need an art credit, and I just wasn't up for drama."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I felt the same way."

Soon enough, the two were in front of room 107. "After you," Dean offered, stepping back. The boy nodded, entering the classroom, and Dean followed, taking his usual seat in the back.

The chair beside his moved, and Dean looked over to find Castiel settling in the desk next to his. He looked back, blinking once then turning his head to stare at the board.

Dean shook his head, a small smirk emerging. There was something about the boy that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the way he held himself, or the tone of his voice, but it was almost a… familiar feeling. What ever it was, Dean was sure of one thing- Castiel was one interesting sonofabitch.

The door at the front of the room opened, and in stepped Bobby Singer, their teacher. He wore his usual flannel shirt and vest combo, his worn hat adorning the top of his head. The only thing different about the man was the gauze taped to the left side of his face.

The man had just set his bag down when Dean's voice rang out. "Oi Bobby, what happened to your face?"

Bobby scowled at his student, picking up a marker. "That's Mr. Singer to you, boy. And that's none of your damn business." As usual, the man's voice held a southern accent, laced with just a hint of elderly bitterness. "Alright, so today we're gunna be talkin' about the Romantic period. Get yer text book out and follow along, so we can try to get through this in one piece."

Dean lent forward to grab his textbook from his bag when he caught his neighbor looking around the room. From the looks of it, Castiel lacked a textbook, and didn't seem sure what to do about it. Dean let a small smile form on his lips as he sat up, and leaned towards the boy. "Hey, wanna share my book?"

Castiel looked at him for a moment, before nodding. Dean slid his desk closer to the boy, opening the textbook to chapter seven, moving it so it sat between the two of them. Castiel mumbled a hushed thank you before leaning to take a look at the pages.

The rest of the class was uneventful, Bobby reciting passages from the textbook before pausing to write something on the board and elaborating on certain points. Dean had tuned out halfway through, doodling images of guns and cars in his notebook, while Castiel studiously made notes, focusing completely on the lesson.

Soon enough the bell rang, and everyone began collecting their things to move onto their next class. Castiel stood, and shot a glance at Dean. "Thank you for sharing your book with me."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Castiel was already leaving, so he shouted after him "See ya tomorrow!"

As soon as Castiel was out of his line of sight, he walked to the front of the room, where Bobby was collecting papers. He looked up at the boy, and let out a gruff "What do ya want?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "Nothing really, just really curious about what happened to your cheek there." He accentuated his point by motioning to Bobby's injury.

Bobby let out a sigh, shaking his head. "You never let up, do ya kid?"

Dean smiled at that. "I like to think its one of my better features."

Bobby was silent for a moment, before responding. "It was Gordon."

Dean dropped all pretenses, face changing from amused to serious. "Gordon is back? Since when?"

Bobby Singer had been a close friend to the Winchester family once. That all changed the day John took the side of Gordon Walker- the man who raped Karen Singer.

He had come home one day, to find his house ransacked, door ajar, and Gordon on top of his wife. Before he could get to the two, John had appeared, and wrestled Bobby to the ground. Dean's drunk father held Bobby down as Gordon ravaged his wife.

Since then, Bobby has been taking care of Dean and Sam behind the scenes. Even though he would like nothing more then to choke the life out of John Winchester, to relish in his suffering, he could never do that to his boys. He also knew he couldn't look out for them from prison, so John got to live another day.

Bobby took a seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Turned up last night, said he left somethin' at my place. Threw him out of course, but not before he landed a few blows." He let out another sigh. "I suspect he was lookin' for Karen."

Dean had pulled up a seat himself, taking in the news. "Wow… he doesn't know where she is, does he?"

Bobby shook his head. "Don't think so. I'm gunna call up the hospital and let em know what is goin' on. Make sure they keep an extra eye out."

Dean nodded, eyes lowering to look at the floor. Karen had been admitted to the local psych ward last year after she tried to commit suicide, the stress from the incident too much for her to handle.

Dean figured the hardest part of it all was the fact that Karen blamed herself, begging his forgiveness every time he visited her. "So what are you gunna do, Bobby?" Dean asked, looking back up at his teacher.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Try to stop him from finding Karen, and shooting him if he shows up again." With that, Bobby stood, grabbing his bag. "Now scat. I gots another class, and so do you. Now get."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, and his hand clutched his bag, rushing out the door. Apparently Bobby was finished talking, and he had another class to get to.

Biology went by quickly, with Dean sleeping through most of it. The obnoxious bell broke him out of his slumber, and he clambered out of his desk to rush out of the class to get his ass to the library. He jogged down the hallway, weaving through his peers, narrowly missing a kissing couple and receiving a few 'screw you's from even closer collisions.

The first thing Dean noticed when he entered the library was that Castiel sat at one of the tables, laptop open, fingers dancing along the keyboard quickly. He set down his bag a few tables away, and pulled out his own laptop. He noticed Castiel looked up briefly, before returning his gaze to his screen, and Dean let himself smile. The boy was just so… odd.

Dean flipped open his laptop, logging into AIM. His smile grew, seeing FallenAngel online. As usual, a chat box popped up containing a brief greeting.

_**FallenAngel: **Hello._

_**DemonHunter: **Hey! Glad to see you made it on._

_**FallenAngel: **We had an appointment._

_**DemonHunter:** Haha, guess we did._

_**FallenAngel:** Though I must admit, I almost did not make it online. My brother thought it funny to change the password to the internet, and refused to relinquish the code. So I decided to use the internet in school, instead._

_**DemonHunter:** Wait, school? I thought you were homeschooled? And why would your brother change the password anyways? Doesn't seem all that funny._

_**FallenAngel: **I'm taught at home due to my illness, yes, but my parents have yet to pull me from the school's registrar, so I took advantage of that fact. I suspect my brother is none too happy to find I left this morning._

Dean leaned back, letting out a laugh. It wasn't like FallenAngel to act so… rebellious.

_**DemonHunter: **Wow, first the jokes, and now the sneaking out- your turning into a regular James Dean._

_**FallenAngel: **Who is James Dean?_

_**DemonHunter: **Uh… never mind. Forgot you don't pop culture and all that. So- how is school treating you? Meet any cute girls yet? ;)_

_**FallenAngel: **Not particularly. Though I did meet someone that reminded me of you._

_**DemonHunter: **Oh yeah? Let me guess, handsome, great personality and a smile to die for?_

_**FallenAngel: **Narcissism aside, I doubt he looks anything like you._

Dean was about to reply when FallenAngel sent a second message that caught Dean's attention.

_**FallenAngel: **Though he did have an eye-catching smile._

_**DemonHunter: **Not for nothing, man, but the last guy who said that about another dude wound up being gay._

_**FallenAngel:** So? How does that have any relevance to our relationship? Would you no longer desire my companionship if I happen to… as you say, wind up being gay?_

Dean scratched the back of his neck, eyebrows knitting together. This was unfamiliar territory for them- they never discussed things like sex, religion or politics. Certainly they never discussed their views on homosexuality. Though he had a feeling he had to answer this carefully, this seemed like a touchy subject for FallenAngel.

_**DemonHunter: **Of course not. I guess I thought I was trying to be funny, and failed, as usual. My bad man, didn't mean to touch a nerve._

There was a long pause, and Dean felt panic well in his chest, and before he got an answer, Sam appeared, lunch in tow. "Here you go- Seriously man? Your talking to your girlfriend _again?_"

Dean glared at him, covering the screen. "Buzz off and leave the food, asshat!"

Sam stuck out his tongue, turning to leave. "You're welcome by the way, jerk!" he tossed over his shoulder.

Dean looked over to Castiel, noticing the dark haired boy had also looked up from his laptop, watching the commotion that was happening between Sam and Dean. Their eyes met briefly, before Castiel looked back down, typing away furiously.

Dean stared at him a moment longer before the flashing on his computer caught his attention.

_**FallenAngel: **It is fine. I am accustomed to your foot-in-mouth humor. Though to avoid this issue in the future, I have no interest in either sex._

_**DemonHunter: **No interest? Are you like… asexual or something?_

_**FallenAngel:** No, I indeed have a sex drive. I just have yet to find an individual to invoke it._

_**DemonHunter: **Oh, okay, I think I get it. I'll keep that in mind._

_**FallenAngel: **That would be most appreciated._

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. One question kept surfacing in his brain- how can FallenAngel not be attracted to _anyone? _And why was Dean so disappointed with that?

XxX

This is my first attempt at Destiel fan fiction, so I hope you've enjoyed it!

Next chapter, there will be a LOT more Dean/Cas moments! I have a particularly delicious one planned for their next day in art class :3

Thanks for reading! As usual, reviews are encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Friendships

Closer Then you Think

Chapter Two

WARNINGS/ Parental abuse, drug and alcohol abuse, rape and homophobia

XxX

"Um… Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean walked through the front door of their house, joining Sam.

"Where is Dad?" Dean gave him a confused stare, looking at the couch where they had left him that morning and he was indeed gone. He strode across the room to the kitchen, but that too was empty.

"What the hell…?" Dean asked himself, walking back to the living room to find his brother looking under the couch. "He isn't going to be under there, idiot."

Sam looked up briefly, giving him a 'screw you' look, before continuing to inspect under the couch. "Dad always left a stash of money here, for emergency." And by emergency, Dean thought, he meant a booze run. "Looks like it's been cleared out"

Sam retreated from the couch, standing up and brushing his pants off. He looked as his brother, worry creasing his brow, and Dean let out a heavy sigh. "Well that's only means one thing, right?"

"He's at the liquor store." Sam spoke, eyes dropping down to look at the floor.

Dean frowned, stepping towards his brother, hand patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I'm right here, right?"

Sam nodded, looking back up to stare into Dean's eyes. "I just hate when he goes to the store. It just means he is getting harder stuff…" He trailed off, and Dean remembered the last time his father had hard liquor.

Lets just say Sam ended up with a haircut, and Dean ended up nursing a broken wrist and dislocated jaw. Luckily Sam was able to set it back straight for him, but it was an experience he didn't care to repeat.

The boys were startled when the door swung open, and there stood their father. As they suspected, his arms were full of bottles of rum, vodka and John's favorite, whisky. Dean opened his mouth, an insult right on the tip of his tongue, when another person entered the doorway.

As John walked to the kitchen, Dean and Sam came face to face with Gordon Walker. Dean's eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists, body moving to block Sam from the bastards view. "What are you doing here?"

Gordon let a lazy smirk stretch on his face, as he closed the door behind him. "Well I was in town so I thought I would stop by and see my good friend John."

Dean let out a growl, barely containing his rage. "Yeah, I heard."

"Ah, seems like you've been talking to Bobby Singer." Gordon's smirk grew as his eyes caught John walking back into the room.

"He better not of," growled John, who had a bottle of whisky in his hand. Looks like he was starting strong tonight.

"I want you out of my house." Dean ground out, shifting into a defensive position. His rage grew when Gordon let out a laugh, sounding so smug it took Dean every ounce of his will power not to deck the man right there.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be going anywhere, son." His eyes shifted to John. "Will I, John?"

John took a seat on the couch, popping open his bottle. "Boy's, go upstairs. We got some business to discuss."

Dean didn't move, even as Sam grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the stairs. "I said, get out of my house."

Gordon dropped his smirk, his own face falling into a menacing glare. "And if I don't?"

Dean took a step forward, but before he could let slip one of the many threats running through his head, his father rose from his seat "Dean!" He thundered, moving towards his son.

Dean shifted his stare to John, scowl deepening. "Dad! He's a fucking-" Before he could finish his sentence, John's bottle flew at his face, cracking him right in his left eye.

Dean staggered back, hand moving to nurse the blow. Sam rushed forward, trying to check his brothers face, when his father spat "I want you out, boy."

Sam looked at his father with wide eyes, mouth slack. "Dad!" He turned back to Dean, who's eyes was beginning to swell. "C'Mon Dean, let's get you upstairs."

"Didn't ya hear my boy? I want you out! Now!" His father accentuated his point with his fist slamming against the wall. Gordon had moved behind John, a sickening smirk stretching across his face.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's fine, Sam. Not the first time the bastard has kicked me out, and I bet you it won't be the last" He bent down and picked up his bag from the floor, and turned towards the door. "I'll call you when I find a place to stay. Go upstairs and lock your door, okay?"

Sam's face crinkled in worry, but nodded. This was the basic protocol in these situations. John kicked Dean out, Sam locked himself in his room, Dean called Sam telling him he's at Bobby's and then Dean comes back the next day. The only thing Dean was worried about was Gordon being in their house. He wasn't sure what the asshole was planning but it couldn't be good.

Dean stepped out the door, slamming it behind him. He growled, kicking the side of the house, before climbing into his Impala. He ran his hand through his hair before jamming his key into the ignition and speeding out of the driveway.

While he turned down the street, he whipped out his cell, dialing Bobby's number. After three rings, the gruff voice of his teacher met his ears. "'Ello?"

"Hey Bobby, it's me. Dad kicked me out again. I'm on my way to your place."

"Sorry kid, I ain't home. Up state with Karen. Gunna be stayin' up here all weekend. Gunna have to find somewhere else." Bobby spoke, and Dean let out a curse, slamming his hand on the wheel of his car.

"There isn't anywhere else!" Dean ground out, frustration growing in his stomach. He couldn't blame Bobby, not really. The man was worried about his wife, and was spending the weekend with her. It's not like he planned to have a run away stay at his place. He let out a loud sigh. "You know what, don't worry about it. I'll go stay at a friend's or whatever. Though thought you should know Gordon is at my place."

There was a long pause before Bobby responded with a whisper, "What?"

Dean leaned back into his seat, rounding a corner onto the street where his school was. "Yeah, came home just as Dad and him where coming back from the liquor store. Actually got kicked out for trying to kick _him_ out."

Another pause. "Well, I appreciate it boy. Kinda wish now I had a place for you to stay."

Dean parked his car in the parking lot of his school, shutting of the car and pulling his keys out. "Don't worry about it Bobby. Say hi to Karen for me."

With that, their conversation was over, and Dean was left living in his car for the weekend. He groaned, running a hand over his face. He picked one hell of a weekend to get kicked out.

He reclined his chair, closing his eyes. He figured he'd make the best of his time and get some much-needed rest. His mind wandered to FallenAngel, disappointment setting in. Lack of a house meant lack of a connection, which led to no Angel.

Dean was just about to drift off to a troubled sleep when a loud banging brought him back to the present with a start. His eyes darted around, searching for the cause of the noise. He let out a relieved sigh when he caught sight of bright blue orbs staring at him from the other side of his window.

Dean rolled down his window, and Castiel lowered his hand, face as blank as usual. "Hello Dean," he greeted politely. Dean nodded his head in response.

"Hey Cas, what can I do you for?"

"Why are you napping in your car? School has ceased for the day." Castiel looked genuinely curious, head tilting to the side in a way Dean would never admit was totally adorable.

"Well, I could ask you the same question. I'd figured you'd have gone home with Luci by now." Dean propped his seat back up, and leaned back with a small smile.

"Well that would be most difficult, since I do not share a home with Lucifer." Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel, prompting him to continue. "I was finishing up an assignment. You never answered my question."

Dean's smirk fell, and he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not gunna lie to you Cas, I have a secret kink about sleeping in cars."

"What an unfortunate desire. I cannot imagine it is good for your back." Castiel's dead-pan response caused Dean to pause. Then his face broke out into a genuine smile, laughter escaping his lips.

"Oh man, Cas. That was… that was great. Thanks for that. I really needed it." He spoke, his laughter dying down some.

Castiel's brows knitted together ever so slightly. "Wait a moment, was that a joke?"

Dean's face was still glowing after his little chuckle fest. "Yeah, Cas. And you responded like a champ. Good work."

Castiel paused for a moment, before the corner of his lip twitched, a small smile forming. "Not that I did anything worth praising, but thank you." The boy paused again. "Though my question is still unanswered."

Dean let out a real sigh this time, scratching the back of his neck. "Eh, just a bit of family trouble. Gunna stay in my car until it cools down."

Castiel's face fell into a worried frown. "Do you not have friends to stay with?"

Dean let out a short, humorless laugh. "I don't do friends, Cas. Never have. I was gunna stay up at Bobby's, but he's out of town."

Castiel stayed silent for a moment, and Dean figured this was a usual pattern to the boy's speech. "That is most unfortunate." His eyes dropped to the ground, as if he was searching for something. After a few moments, Cas looked back up, eyes staring seriously into Deans. "Would you care to stay at my place?"

Now it was Dean's turn to pause. Castiel was offering him a place to stay? He could be a pervert, or violent, or a murderer, for Christ sakes! Castiel needed to be more careful casually inviting strangers into his home. "Not for nothing, Cas, but you hardly know me."

Castiel's face moved back to confusion, and Dean was beginning to really enjoy that expression on the boy's usually stoic face. He then shook his head, like he was trying to get something out of his head. "I apologize, what you said reminded… never mind. Dean, you do not seem to have much of a choice, do you? Albeit you may feel oddly comfortable sleeping in a car, what will you do about food? Or coyotes?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I doubt coyotes would be much of a problem, Cas."

Castiel shook his head, eyes serious. "You do not know that Dean. I think it is best if you spent this time in my house. I know I tend to make people… uncomfortable, but it is the least I can do for you. You have been most helpful with my transition to a normal school."

"All I did was show you where art was, man," Dean responded, face unmoving.

"Be that as it may, it was more then my other classmates offered. Dean, I am most uncomfortable knowing you are sleeping in a car. Would you refrain from acting like a stubborn donkey and heed my invitation?" Dean couldn't be sure, but the boy seemed a bit more flustered then he had when their conversation started. Apparently this guy was just as stubborn as Dean himself.

"Did you just call me a jack ass?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together. He ran a hand over his face with a groan. "Ugh, get in the car. Guess we are going to you're place."

He watched as the smaller boy scurried over to the other side of the Impala, popping the door open. Dean felt a small smile appear on his lips as Castiel sat beside him, buckling himself in. He turned on the engine, zipping out of the schools driveway.

As they drove, Dean chanced at Castiel. "So, if you don't live with Luci, who _do_ you live with?"

Castiel shifted a bit, looking back at Dean. "I live with my younger brother Gabriel, and my older brother Balthazar. They are the only members of my family who can… tolerate me." He spoke slow, as if trying to find the right words to describe his situation.

Dean hummed in understanding. "So I guess I'm not the only one with family issues, huh?"

Castiel turned his head from Dean then, staring out the front window. "Yes. Most of my family find me… difficult to handle."

Dean nodded, stealing another peak at the dark haired boy, who's body seemed a bit more deflated then it had before. Dean wondered momentarily how he was able to notice these subtle changes, but he chocked it up to acute observation.

"Yeah, so does mine. Bet my dad would have killed my by now if it wasn't for my little brother," Dean admitted. Castiel had put forth quite a personal piece of information, he ought to do the same.

"I'm sorry Dean. Is that from him?" Castiel motioned to Dean's swollen eye.

Dean let out a short laugh. "Yeah, popped me right in the face. Sometimes he forgets people can see those kind of injuries."

"There are more?"

Dean took a deep breath, stealing another glance at Castiel, who was looking at him again. Those blue eyes held sadness and a hint of… something Dean didn't recognize. Pity, maybe? Or understanding?

"Yeah. But that's not really something we need to talk about, is it?"

Castiel straightened up, looking away again, and Dean had to admit he was disappointed. He liked the feeling of Castiel's eyes on him. It made him feel important, like what he was saying was actually worth something.

"No, I suppose we don't." Castiel spoke, a twinge colder then Dean was used to.

XxX

They pulled up to the address Castiel had relayed to him, and the house was smaller then Dean imagined. He knew the Novak's were rich, but he supposed when you kicked you kid out, any little hole would do.

The house was a dirty white, a two story building with dying grass out front. Dean parked the car, getting out and following Castiel up the steps to the front door. He had to admit, the place did look better then his own house. At least it didn't look like the wind would blow it over.

They entered the hallway, and Castiel was greeted with a short boy with a very red face. Dean closed the door behind him as the boy let out a string of curses directed at Castiel.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, you giant twat?!" the shorter boy screeched. Dean was actually amused at how much he looked like a parrot, the way he was flailing and squawking.

"Please calm down, Gabriel. I have a guest." Castiel spoke with an even voice, passing by the boy who Dean now identified as Gabriel, to hang his coat.

Gabriel apparently just noticed Dean, as he regarded him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "You brought… company?" He whipped around to glare at his brother. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! Not only do you leave the house with out permission, but you also bring back a kid from school! Is there any other rules you wanna break while you're at it?"

Castiel's face shifted, like he was genuinely thinking about the question. "No, I think I am satisfied at the moment. Ask me again after dinner."

Dean snorted, the joke wasted on the upset little brother. Gabriel turned and pointed his glare at Dean. "Don't encourage this! You have no idea what this means!"

"Gabriel!" The booming voice came from Castiel, his face twisted into an awful snarl. His pupils dilated, swallowing up most of the blue, leaving a small ring of the color in tact. "You will watch your tone as well as your tongue."

Gabriel sealed his lips, turning to look at his angry older brother. His body was shaking, and he seemed like he was holding his breath.

Dean stepped forward, kicking off his shoes. "Look, don't blame Cas. He only invited me over because I was kicked out of my house and he saw me sleeping in my car." His eyes shifted to Castiel, who's pupils were still dilated, and let go a sigh. "I appreciate you getting pissed for me Cas, but calm down. I got this."

Castiel blinked, face relaxing and pupils returning to their normal size. "I apologize you had to see that Dean. Sometimes my temper runs away with me." He turned his gaze to Gabriel. "I also apologize for leaving with out telling you, as well as springing an unannounced guest upon you." He turned to walk down the hall. "Please get settled in the living room, I'll bring the tea."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who's shoulders slumped in relief. He smiled half heartedly at the taller boy. "What can I say? He likes his tea."

XxX

Dean was currently sitting beside Castiel on his couch, Gabriel sitting opposite them on the love seat. He stared warily at Dean, like he was going to turn to Castiel and swallow him whole or something.

Not that Dean wouldn't mind swallowing-

He coughed, sipping his tea. Now was not the time to let his hormones take control. Right now he was being sized up by the guy's little brother. "So…" he started, shifting uncomfortably. "…where do you go to school, Gabriel?"

"Oh, the same one you go to. Though today was a field trip, so I spent the trip to the museum worried to hell about my big, idiot brother over there," he spoke, motioning to Castiel, who was innocently sipping his tea.

"Yeah I bet…" Dean mumbled, leaning back in his seat. "So were is your oldest brother? Bathizer was it?"

"_Balthazar_," Gabriel corrected, "is at work right now. He'll be home soon after dinner."

Dean leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Ok kid. What exactly is your problem with me here?"

Gabriel leaned back, his own eyes narrowing. "You mean besides waltzing into my home, and disrupting the balance in here?"

"Oh, I'm the one disrupting the balance? I don't think I was the one who attacked my brother at the front door, guns a blazin'" Dean retorted, chest tightening.

"See? There you go again, making assumptions about a family you know nothing about!" Gabriel took a deep, steady breath. "Look Dean. I bet you're a great guy, but this is not a situation you want to get involved in. Believe me."

Now this was Dean's downfall. When ever he I faced with a challenge, he took t head on. That included bullies and snot nosed little brothers.

"No offence kid, but you have no idea what I want to get involved in. I get you really like the over protective brother suit you have on, but you need drop it now. I hear it's very last season." Castiel turned to look at him, eyes widening a fraction.

Gabriel blinked once before laughter burst out of him. He doubled over, holding his stomach, and Dean almost joined him when he saw the look of fear and concern Castiel held in his eyes for his brother.

As Gabriel winded down, he regarded dean with a giant smile. "You know what? I like you Dean. Very bold of you to play the fashion card." He turned to Castiel, who's eyes still held a bit of his earlier worry. "Look bro, if you want him here, I can't stop you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Castiel nodded in response, and Gabriel stood, stretching out his muscles before leaving the room mumbling about homework. Dean turned to Castiel, smirk on his face. "Well I was right. I'm not the only one with a crazy family."

Castiel looked at Dean seriously, brows furrowing. "I don't know what you are talking about." Before Dean could respond, he noticed the small smile pulling at the corners of Castiel's lips.

Dean's smirk grew, patting the boy's shoulder. "I'm liking this side of you, Cas."

Dean's eyes widened as Castiel's face changed a shade, a bit of red flushing out his cheeks. Before Dean could comment on it, the smaller boy stood up quickly, turning his back on him. "Do you mind if we spent the next hour finishing our homework?"

Dean smiled at Castiel's back, feeling his heart thump at the notion that he had made the boy embarrassed. "Yeah, sounds good."

XxX

Dean sat on the floor of Castiel's rec room, his laptop on his lap. When Dean asked if he could use their wifi, the shorter boy had given him the password with out a second thought.

As he logged onto AIM, he wondered if this was what he was missing out on, by not having friends. Though having friends meant letting people into his life, and no one else needed to carry the burden of his family situation. It was already bad enough Sammy had to put up with it.

His eyes widened as he remembered he forgot to call Sam when he got to Castiel's. He flipped open his phone, dialing the number of his little brother. After only one ring, Sam's frantic voice was on the other end, asking if he was ok, if he had a place to stay, if he got mugged…

"Sam! Calm down! I'm at classmates," he spoke loud, trying to be heard over his brothers incessant worrying.

"Wait why aren't you at Bobby's?" he asked, voice still holding a twinge of panic.

"He went up to see Karen. He'll be up there all weekend. So Castiel invited me to spend the night. Don't worry Sammy, I'm totally fine. I'll be home soon, so just keep your door locked and stay the hell away from Gordon." With that, Dean flipped his phone shut.

Castiel descended the stairs, having gone to his room to grab his own laptop, and settled down on the chair opposite to Dean. He began clicking away, and Dean assumed he as finishing up one of his assignments.

His eyes returned to his screen to find that FallenAngel had already sent him two messages.

_**FallenAngel: **Hello._

_**FallenAngel: ** I had the most peculiar day today._

Dean quirked an eyebrow. Angel was never this forthcoming with information, so what ever had happened had him extremely excited.

_**DemonHunter: **I'll bet! What happened?_

_**FallenAngel: **I had a classmate over today._

_**DemonHunter**: Really? I thought you're brothers didn't let you have company over? Well, you did sneak out to go to school today so I guess you're just full of surprises._

_**FallenAngel: **You are right, but I did not care. My classmate needed help, and I was willing to give it. Nothing my brothers say can change my mind._

Dean paused, heart falling a bit. FallenAngel never got worked up over anyone other then him. He knew he should be happy that Angel was making friends in his real life, but that didn't stop him from feeling lonely.

_**DemonHunter:** Seems like you really like this guy. Though seems a little fast, didn't you just meet him today?_

_**FallenAngel: **I do not know how to explain it. It was like I was drawn to him. Mos people would call it fate I suppose._

Another pang to Dean's chest.

_**DemonHunter: **Well I'm glad, man. You should be making new friends._

_**FallenAngel: **Yes, I am told friendship is an important part of the human experience. Though if I had to be completely honest, I'd prefer you over some randomized classmates._

Dean's face broke out into a smile, the lonely feeling fading away. That was right, he was still more important to Angel than this random classmate.

Castiel looked from his computer then, to see Dean's giant grin plastered on his face. "Are you alright Dean?"

Dean nodded, trying his best to dim down his smile. "Yeah, my chat buddy just said somethin' nice, is all."

Castiel seemed satisfied with that answer and turned back to is laptop.

_**DemonHunter: **Likewise buddy. Actually, to tell you the truth today I spent the day over at someone else's house. _

_**FallenAngel: **Really? That is indeed odd. I thought it was a rule not to make friends in real life._

_**DemonHunter: **Well I tried to deny him, but the boy is so damn persistant!_

_**FallenAngel: **Sounds like someone else we know._

_**DemonHunter: **I am NOT stubborn. Or persistant._

_**FallenAngel: **Yes, and Queen Elizabeth is drinking tea upstairs._

_**DemonHunter: **You know, you are getting more sarcastic by the day._

_**FallenAngel: **Thank yourself for that._

XxX

Well there you have it! Chapter 2 :D I'm actually having a lot of fun having Dean and Cas chat in the same room heh. Thank you all for the reviews! They made me pop this out as soon as I was humanly capable~

I hope to hear more from you guys soon~!

PS/ UNBETA'D! So if you find any mistakes I overlooked feel free to point them out and I'll correct them :3


End file.
